


When Idiots Give Flowers

by JusticePlague, Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Body Worship, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Clark Kent/Top Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Diana wants Bruce to get over himself, Flowers, Idiots in Love, Lois thinks Clark is Clueless, M/M, Rimming, So many flowers, Switching is implied however, Top Bruce Wayne, so mild it might as well not be there, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark just wanted revenge, how did it end up like this?Or:That time an idiot gives another idiot flowers in the most annoying way possible. So the other Idiot must get revenge and it blows up in his face.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	When Idiots Give Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/gifts), [eLOCIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/gifts).



> This is for the BatSupes Community Secret Valentine's Exchange!  
> The Prompt was:  
> #10: Bruce throws the most ostentatious display of flowers at Clark. Literally. In public. Clark starts plotting his revenge. It backfires somehow.  
> Rating of Fic Preferred: any and all! I enjoy whatever!  
> Up to Four Deal-Breakers:  
> I especially enjoy: fluff, seeing my favourite characters cry, bruce and clark actually being able to show feelings….. (if you decide to go for smut, I do enjoy some of the more harmless/usual kinks. Bondage, spanking, daddy, stuff like that. Generally stuff that makes people feel /safe/ and /loved/, too, by giving them attention.)
> 
> It was written for:  
> [Percilout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout)/[eLOCIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn)  
> I hope you enjoy this, Percilout!

Bruce glanced at his watch and stared as the big hand moved to land on the roman numeral XII where it met up with the small hand in the same place. 

Midnight in Meizhou, Guangdong, China on February 12th of the Gregorian Calendar. The Year of the Ox had begun. He’d missed out on starting a New Year's resolution in January during a covert mission. This was his second chance that year to have one, even if the holiday wasn’t celebrated in his country, except in a couple of locales with concentrated Asian populations.

It was time to begin wooing Clark. He never should have let him go last year, but he’d been too stubborn to say the words to him. Which led Clark to believe that Bruce didn’t love him. And now, Lex Luthor had come sniffing around. While he wasn’t the only one, he was potentially the only one that Clark might have some interest in and he simply could not sit back and allow it.

If Clark had to choose someone, Bruce had thought anyone would have been better than himself. But _Luthor?_ He grimaced at the very idea.

Although, he wasn’t sure he could have handled his ex-lover with someone else. Even if it were someone from the Justice League or one of the women Clark had been with before.

Having researched flowers and their meanings he’d decided to create different bouquets that would show up at Clark Kent’s desk in the bullpen of the Daily Planet and others that would show up at the man’s apartment doorway.

The first order of flowers was of Magnolias, Lotuses, Lilies, and Orchids. There were at least three dozen each. A huge and heavy bouquet of flowers in a bucket of water as putting them in anything else would have made it more awkward for the florist to deliver them.

When he’d seen that magnolias represented beauty and nobility, lotuses represented purity and coming out of the mire unsullied, red lilies represented a _happy union of one-hundred years,_ and orchids represented love and beauty and could be a symbol of a married couple he’d had to order them. He wasn’t sure if what he’d read online about their symbolism in China was correct, but they were all beautiful and cost a small fortune. Although to him he supposed it might be mere pocket change, but it was the thought that counted - at least he was always hearing that. And, he wanted Clark to know he was thinking of him, missing him, _loving him._ And that wasn’t the only bouquet he sent to the Daily Planet and to the apartment where one Clark Kent could be found.

He even decided to take living flowers in potted plants, as was the preferred Chinese tradition, to cover Superman’s seat and the area surrounding said seat on the Watchtower. Using the zeta beams he took some to the Fortress of Solitude and inside where they’d escape the cold. Finally, he sent flowers for both Clark and his parents to the Kent family farm.

Hundreds upon hundreds of flowers took up a great deal of space in each place Clark Kent, or Superman, spent the greatest deal of their time. There was no way the ostentatious display of flowers would go unnoticed for long, if at all.

Later, he showed up at Clark J. Kent’s workplace with the largest bouquet he could reasonably hold himself. He grinned when he saw Clark walking up to the building and reporters and photographers from not only the Daily Planet were present, but a few other newspapers and tabloids.

“Clark!” He called out to the gorgeous man hidden behind ill-fitting clothes. But it was _never_ the way he looked, but what he did for the world both as an investigative reporter and as one of the world’s heroes that had had Bruce falling for him. 

Clark blinked, eyes wide, like a doe stuck in the headlights. He was struck with a sudden epiphany. It didn’t last long as he began moving toward Bruce. _But he knew now._ He knew where all the flowers were from.

Bruce tossed the bouquet at Clark and winked at him. The cameras flashed and caught everything.

Clark fumbled the bouquet before catching it just before it hit the ground.

“Mr. Wayne?” He looked up for any hint of what this was about, but Bruce was already walking away. Clark frowned at Bruce's back as some of the other reporters shoved recorders in his face and shouted questions at him.

He pushed through, moving back towards the doors to The Planet, muttering “No comment!” every few seconds. He was just as clueless as them as to the _why_.

Though, he wondered if Bruce had to embarrass him so thoroughly. He’d had a late night last night, and accidentally overslept, so his mother calling to ask about all the flowers at the farm woke him up.

Then, Clark realized he was going to be late, and rushed through his morning routine with superspeed. When he walked out his door, he tripped over a bucket of flowers, landed partially in another, and knocked over several more.

So, he then had to clean up his mess and get the absolutely astounding amount of flowers into his apartment. All the while, his neighbor, it would be impolite but correct to call him a junkie, catcalled him from his door down the hall, and insinuated his boyfriend was worse in bed than him.

Clark had to bite his tongue and keep himself from throwing a bucket of flowers at the unkempt man. Maybe his neighbor’s behavior wouldn’t bother him so much if he had a boyfriend. But, he felt rather discouraged after his last relationship ended. Bruce had been the only one he thought would accept him completely. 

When he had gotten the flowers tucked inside his apartment and the water all cleaned up, ( _and just where did his tables and counters go?_ ) he went to change his soaked clothes. When he reemerged, his neighbor had disappeared, thankfully. The other man wasn’t just annoying, he was also pretty creepy.

Clark took the side entrance out of his building and flashed into superspeed as soon as he was out of the door, just to make it to work on time. He dropped out of superspeed in the alley around the corner from The Daily Planet just to stroll up to the doors.

Where Bruce ambushed him. With more flowers. And it had all clicked. But, Bruce was gone before he could say anything, and he was left confused.

Oh, he was going to get Bruce back for this. Lois had decided to pester him, all morning, going so far as to make him accompany her to the roof for her smoke breaks. Just so she could question him while dropping the pretense that Bruce and he were only just barely acquainted.

Clark knew Lois had hoped for more than what he could tell her.

“Come on, Clark! Spill! Is he trying to get back together, do you think?” Lois pestered him, taking a drag off of her cigarette.

“God, no, Lo’,” Clark sighed. This was the 17th time in the last few hours she’d asked that. “He knows I don’t like a lot of attention, so if he wanted to get back together, he wouldn’t have literally thrown flowers at me. And, they’re everywhere! Did you see my desk?”

“Clark, everyone in the building has seen your desk.”

“That’s my point. Yes, they’re gorgeous, but there are so many. He’s done the same at the farm, my house, Jor-El told me the Fortress is covered in them…” Clark ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know what to do with them all.”

“Well, guys that forgot to buy flowers have been taking them from your desk all day, so you will have far fewer by later tonight,” Lois shrugged, taking another hit off her smoke.

“I have to get him back for this,” Clark rested his elbows on the wall around the roof and leaned against it. “I’m not going to be able to do that through Brucie.”

“Yeah, Brucie has no shame,” Lois interjected, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“Right,” Clark sighed. “In order to get to Bruce and embarrass him, I’m going to have to go at him through the Bat.”

“How are you going to do that?” Lois arched an eyebrow at him, cigarette in front of her face.

“I’m going to dump a bunch of flowers on him at the next league meeting,” Clark chuckled, picturing Bruce’s scowl as he tried to hide how embarrassed being covered in flowers made him.

“Are you sure that’s going to work, Clark?” Lois stared at him, skepticism written across her face.

“Of course! He hates it when he thinks anything makes the Bat look less grumpy or serious, it’s perfect!”

“If you say so…”

“I do. I want to tell him that I wish we were together, though…”

“Striped Carnations,” Lois told him, inhaling from her cigarette again.

“What?” It was Clark’s turn to arch an eyebrow at her.

“Striped Carnations,” Lois repeated. “They can mean _‘No’_ , _‘Sorry, I can’t be with you’_ , and _‘Wish I could be with you’_. That last meaning is just what you’re looking for.”

“Huh, well, thank you, Lois, I’m going to need to pick up a bunch of those later,” Clark nodded, grinning at her.

“You do that, Smallville,” Lois snickered at him, butting out her cigarette and dropping it into the ashtray. “In the meantime, we’ve got leads to follow.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

Lois dragged him around the city to meet with various sources, and the entire time, Clark just got antsier about that night.

They were back at the office, Clark preparing to leave when his desk phone rang. He swiped it up, pressing it to his ear.

"Kent, Daily Planet, how can I assist you?"

"Hello, Clark," the voice on the other end purred. Clark had to bite back his groan of disgust.

"Hello, Lex."

"Come to dinner with me tonight," Lex's voice was questioning but his words were a demand.

"I have plans tonight, you'll have to find someone else," Clark shook his head. Would the megalomaniac ever learn that he wasn't interested?

"Oh, come now, Clark, I'm certain I can show you a better time than what you have planned," Lex purred again, the leer all too plain in his voice.

"No, Lex."

"Clark-"

"Lex, the answer is no!" Clark had enough and slammed the receiver back onto the cradle.

Clark looked up to meet Lois's concerned gaze, her eyebrow arched.

"Luthor still trying?"

"Yes," Clark sighed, shaking his head. 

"You better get going if you want to pick up a metric fuckton of striped carnations to bury your ex under,” Lois reminded him. “The florists will start closing soon, and you’re going to need to clear out several.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Clark yelped in surprise, rushing to gather up his things. “Thankfully, today is Friday, so, I’ll see you Monday and tell you how it went then!”

“You’re damn right you will! Now go get your man!”

“I’m not trying to get a man, Lo’!” Clark glared back as he rushed to the elevator.

Lois waited until the doors closed behind him, before muttering a fond, yet exasperated, “Keep telling yourself that, Smallville.”

Clark had visited no less than 27 florists to fill up the sack with the flowers. The huge sack was one he had found and it was reminiscent of Santa’s big bag the jolly man used for presents. He then waited until he knew the entire league, aside from those on patrol duty in various areas, would be gathered in the cafeteria for a meeting. Clark knew his lateness would be seen as unusual by all, he was always the first one there, after all.

When he flew into the cafeteria, fifteen minutes late, toting his large sack of flowers, all eyes turned to him. He tamped down his embarrassment, refused to blush as Superman, and continued on his mission. He flew and hovered over Batman, grinning down at him.

Batman was staring up at him, and Clark could see Bruce’s jaw tick in annoyance. Clark just gave him an even sunnier grin, before upending the sack over Bruce. All that could be seen of Bruce was the cowl, white eyes glaring up at him.

A shocked silence fell over the League as Batman was buried under what was probably several thousand red striped carnations. Until it was broken, by an excited squealing from the back of the cafeteria.

“Oh my Rao! Kal! You’re proposing to Batman? That’s so sweet! And that you did it the Kryptonian way is so precious!” Kara’s excited voice carried through the large room. 

“What?” Clark flashed a deer-in-the-headlights look towards Kara, but she was already pelting through the room to reach Bruce. So Clark just landed, utterly confused.

“And all these flowers! You must love him so much! I know they aren’t the actual Kryptonian flower, but it’s identical to them! You must have put so much thought and effort into this!” She was standing between Clark and Bruce now, idly stroking one of the flowers Bruce was buried under.

“Excuse me, all League personnel, we have an important announcement,” Wally’s voice came over the com units in every League member’s ear. “Superman has proposed to Batman, we are all awaiting the response with bated breath.”

“What, but that’s n-” Bruce cut Clark off as he stepped out of the flowers.

“You’ve disrupted the meeting!” Clark had a moment of panic at the other man’s growling voice. Oh, Rao, Bruce was so mad. “No one will be able to concentrate on The Mission now. Meeting dismissed!”

With that, Bruce stormed off, leaving a mortified and even more heartbroken Clark in his wake. 

“Batman has refused to give Kal-El an answer!” Wally over the coms again. Did the speedster ever stop?

“Kal, I’m sorry,” Kara was pulling him into her arms, in a comforting hug. A moment later, Wally had joined them, hugging both of them.

“Sorry about Grumpy,” the speedster murmured, just loud enough for Clark to hear.

Then Clark was being passed around in a daze, the League all wanting to give him their comfort. He didn’t know what was more mortifying, accidentally proposing to Bruce who he knew didn’t want him (they had tried that, after all), or the entire league seeing that his proposal, accidental as it was, was rejected.

Diana was both the first after Kara and Wally to take him into her arms and also the last. She gently led him out of the room, one arm wrapped around his waist.

“Kal, you need to go talk to him,” Diana told him once they were alone.

“Why? He doesn’t want me, Di,” Clark couldn’t look at her, but allowed her to fold him into her arms again.

“Don’t be silly, Kal,” Diana comfortingly stroked his back. She knew the true depth of Bruce’s feelings, thanks to a run-in the mortal had with the lasso. He did, however, make her swear never to tell. So, she’d sat in silence the last year, watching her boys self-destruct. “Go, talk to him. At least very least, you can explain your side.”

Clark sagged in her embrace, needing the comfort of one of his best friends. “If he’ll let me even talk, he’s probably just going to yell at me.”

Diana shifted, trying to get Clark to look at her.

“Di’, don’t worry, I will go talk to him, I just need to prepare myself.” Clark shook his head ruefully, before meeting her eyes with a bittersweet smile. “Him yelling at me isn’t too abnormal. He spent an hour lecturing me at the last debriefing. So, at least I’m used to it.”

“Kal-”

Clark cut her off, pulling away, “Don’t worry, I’m going, I’m going.”

Diana watched him go, brows furrowed in thought and a pensive frown on her lips. She could only hope that Bruce had finally found the courage he needed to tell Clark the truth.

When Clark arrived at Wayne Manor, still clad in his Superman regalia, Alfred answered the door and eyed him disdainfully.

“Master Richard informed me as to what happened, so I shall make an exception this once to the rule of ‘No capes in the Manor.’ However, Master Kal-El, I expect it to be followed in the future,” Alfred informed him as the older man led him into the house.

“Oh, of course, Alfred,” Clark earnestly agreed. “I just wasn’t certain if I’d be welcome.”

“You will always be welcome here, sir, regardless of what the master of the house decrees,” Alfred informed him, opening up the secret passage to the Batcave. “Master Bruce is awaiting you downstairs. I shall leave you to it.”

Clark pensively stared down the dark stairs before casting a confused look back at Alfred. The butler just arched an eyebrow at him and Clark felt properly chastised for wasting time. 

He started down the stairs, nervously calling back to Alfred, “Thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred merely hummed in acknowledgment and closed the passage door behind him, cutting off the light from above. The only light left was a soft glow from the cave.

And wasn’t that just strange? A warm, soft orange glow emanating from the pit of darkness that was the Batcave. It was unnerving in and of itself. Just what was he walking into?

Clark stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, his jaw-dropping. Bruce stood on the other side of the cave, his back to Clark as he fiddled with something over there. His cape draped around him, though he was cowl-less now.

The warm glow was emanating from the seemingly countless amount of candles spread around the cave, casting their light on… plants. What had to be hundreds of red striped carnation plants in varying pots. Some were solid colors, some were covered in patterns (hearts and arrows seemed the most numerous), and some were wrapped in various types of foil.

Clark was utterly speechless. Bruce glanced at him over his shoulder before he turned around. Clark swore he caught a glimpse of a bare leg under the black void of Bruce’s cape, but he couldn’t be sure.

Bruce stared at him, apprehensively.

“Bruce? What… What is this?” Clark asked, his voice betraying him with a tremble, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t stand to look at Bruce, this is worse than he thought. Bruce was going to throw it back in his face and then rub his nose in the rejection.

“Clark, I… Was Kara wrong? Was that not what you meant?” Bruce shifted slightly, so the table behind him was more hidden.

“Would it matter, either way, B?” Clark asked as Bruce turned back around, fiddling with things on the table again. “Just yell at me and get it over with.”

“Yell at you?” Bruce froze, confused, with his hands halfway to their target.

“Yeah, like every other time I’ve messed up,” Clark ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t take the curiosity anymore and started toward Bruce. “What are you hiding from me back there?”

“No!” Bruce whirled around again. Clark was pretty sure he got another glimpse of a bare leg, but why would Bruce be pantsless? “I need you to answer me first, Clark.”

“Just tell me what’s back there, B.” 

Clark tried peering around Bruce from a distance, but the man would shift just enough that Clark couldn’t see. After a few times of that, Clark started toward Bruce again. 

Bruce kept trying to shift, to keep Clark from seeing, but eventually, he knew Clark would be too close. So, he did the one thing he could think of, he threw his arms wide and used his cape to block more of it. He had forgotten he was naked under his black cape until Clark stopped mid-step and stared.

Bruce felt panic tear through him, and he shrank in on himself, somewhat.

“Kara was wrong, wasn’t she?” Bruce whispered, a single tear spilling from his glacier blue eyes.

Bruce was moving, heading toward the stairs. Unspilled tears blurred his vision to the point where he was moving through memory alone. It didn’t occur to him he’d have to go around Clark to escape, not until Clark grabbed him and pulled him in close.

With Bruce no longer standing in front of the table, Clark could see what he had been hiding.

_Zhi, :zhaolodh khahp rrup_

‘Yes, I love you.’ was spelled out in kryptonese with chocolate-covered strawberries. Chocolate-covered strawberries just like the ones Bruce brought as a gift for Clark on their first date.

“Bruce?” Clark murmured, unable to tear his eyes from the treats, spelling out something absolutely unbelievable to him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dared to hope,” Bruce’s voice broke into a harsh sob on ‘hope’. He trembled against Clark’s chest, crying out his pain at his own stupidity, and muttering ‘I’m sorry’ as if it were his new mantra.

“Bruce, please, look at me,” Clark’s own voice was rough with the tears he hadn’t yet cried, but soon would. Bruce looked up at Clark, lips still forming the words he had no more sound for. “Do you mean it?”

“Doesn’t,” Bruce’s voice broke, and he averted his eyes. “Oh, God, it doesn’t matter, Kara was wrong. I was wrong.”

“Kara was wrong,” Clark confirmed, having to catch Bruce as his knees buckled at the words. His sobbing grew harsher, but Clark soldiered on. “I didn’t know, Bruce. But, I’d have done it regardless. I’d do it again right now, but you seem to have that covered."

"Wh-What?" Bruce sniffled, staring up into Clark's eyes.

"Tell me you didn't deck the Batcave with candles and striped carnations to accept, B, and I'll call you a liar," Clark smiled down at him. "I saw the strawberries. I love you, too, and of course, the answer is yes."

Bruce just continued to stare up at him with wide, dazed eyes. "But Kara was wrong… You didn't mean it. I was wrong. You don't mean it."

Clark closed his eyes, letting the other man's pain lance through his heart. Clark knew Bruce had a hard time accepting when he was loved, an even harder time accepting it as words. Bruce dealt in actions and tangible proof, not words that could be an outright lie.

"But, I do, my love," Clark pressed a kiss to his temple. "Let me show you." 

Clark swept Bruce into his arms, and Bruce stiffened against the alien as the world shifted and blurred.

"Clark!" Bruce growled as Clark lowered him into the center of his bed. "If anyone saw…"

"Save your threats for if anyone hears, B," Clark leered at him. 

Bruce stared up at Clark, hovering above him, a pensive frown marring his handsome visage. It only grew as Clark lowered himself down, on top of Bruce. Though it faded when Clark pressed gentle, chaste kisses to Bruce’s lips.

The alien didn’t allow Bruce to deepen the kisses, instead, he started whispering words against the human’s skin.

“I love your mouth,” Clark murmured between kisses to his lips. “Perfectly shaped, with a clever tongue, both quick to dole out insults or information.” 

Clark moved on, showering kisses over Bruce’s jaw and made his way over his cheeks. He stopped at Bruce’s eyes, and they fluttered closed as the superpowered alien pressed kisses to them.

“I love your eyes. So beautiful, hiding a well of intelligence lurking within them, and they never miss anything.”

He moved on again, pressing kisses to Bruce’s temple, over his brow, and to his other temple.

“And your beautiful mind. Quicksilver and stunningly brilliant. Even if you weren’t so physically beautiful, I’d still be yours. Your mind is… Rao, Bruce, your mind is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

Clark moved on again, traveling down this time, to Bruce’s neck and shoulders.

“And your broad shoulders. Rao, Bruce, I know I’m mostly invulnerable and super strong, but your shoulders make me feel like you could pin me down without Kryptonite.”

Clark moved down one of Bruce’s arms, stopping to at his wrist, to travel back up and down the other.

“Your arms, so strong. I never feel safer than when you wrap me up in your strong arms, B, never.”

He moved on to Bruce’s hands, pressing them to the sides of his own face so he could kiss and nuzzle them in turn.

“And your agile hands. So quick, so strong. I love them for more than how they feel when your fingers are buried deep inside me, working me over. I love how accurately they can throw a Batarang, how deftly they can clean a wound and suture it, in the middle of battle.”

His mouth traveled back up Bruce’s arm, to pepper kisses over Bruce’s broad chest.

“The first time I laid eyes on you, this big, broad chest of yours was intimidating, then? Then I laid my head on your chest for the first time and heard your beautiful heartbeat right in my ear, and I loved it. The scars that I know you’re so self-conscious of? I love them. I remember the real origin of each one, and it's a testament to me of how much you’ve survived, Bruce. Of how much you want to live.”

“Clark,” Bruce had laid passive until now, but he tried to sit up, face turning red in embarrassment. His scars really did bother him, especially next to Clark’s perfect skin.

“Let me finish, Bruce, you need this,” Clark gently pushed him back down, Bruce’s head dropping gently into the pillows. “We both need this.”

Bruce huffed but allowed Clark to continue, and the Kryptonian showered kisses down Bruce’s torso, over his ribs and abs.

“This scar? This is from Killer Croc. I wanted to rip every single one of his teeth out for it. This one? A lucky strike from the Joker. I contemplated breaking his arm so many times they’d never be able to fix it. But your disapproval kept my anger leashed. Though, the fortress training program felt it.”

He traveled down over Bruce’s hips and completely bypassed his groin to shower his legs and feet with love and kisses.

“Clark, please,” Bruce groaned, his cock so hard it was curving up over his stomach and dripping with need. 

Clark pretended he didn’t hear the other man and continued down, loving the little groans and grunts Bruce was trying to hold in now.

“And your legs? And your feet? So quick, so graceful. Even when you’re pretending to stumble and fall as Brucie, anyone looking close enough can see the grace in it. Of course, no one can look as closely as I can, so it’s my little secret. One of my favorite things to know. You move like a dancer, and it’s beautiful.”

“Clark, I swear to god,” Bruce growled, his body shifting restlessly.

Clark grinned at Bruce, meeting desperate eyes, almost black with desire, with his own. He slowly kissed and licked his way up the inside of Bruce’s legs, eyes never leaving the other man’s, and hitching Bruce’s legs over his shoulders as he did, effectively barring the other man’s most intimate area to Clark’s gaze.

Clark lowered his eyes to gaze upon Bruce’s tight little hole for the first time in almost a year. He couldn’t help licking his lips as he watched the muscle twitch.

Clark bent his head to nuzzle his way between Bruce’s firm cheeks and lick at the prize hidden there.

Bruce’s body jerked and he cried out, a whimpered moan that made Clark’s cock twitch in the confines of his suit. Clark’s hand instinctively grasped Bruce’s hips, holding the human still.

“God, you still taste amazing,” Clark muttered. Bruce didn’t hear him, but he felt the vibrations of the words, which made him thrash in Clark’s strong grip.

He licked and nibbled around the furled bud, reducing Bruce to an incoherent begging mess. He gave in only when Bruce’s hand tangled in his hair, and allowed his tongue to thrust in Bruce.

The other man let out a loud moan, hips attempting to grind onto Clark’s face, but was unable to, due to Clark’s hands holding him still.

“Please, Clark!” Bruce begged.

Clark just hummed, purposely scraping his teeth over the ring of muscle as his tongue fucked Bruce’s tight passage. Bruce thrashed again, tears spilling from his eyes, but this time they were from frustration.

Clark cast a glance at the other man, his heart clenching at the tears. He knew, without a doubt, that they weren’t from sorrow but rather from frustration, but after Bruce’s earlier tears, Clark couldn’t stand it. He licked broad stripes up from Bruce’s hole, to his sack. Which he covered in kisses as well.

Clark used superspeed to divest himself of his own clothing, dropped his uniform in a puddle on the floor, and to grab the lube. Clark might not need too much prep, but Bruce’s dick would appreciate it.

He returned to Bruce before the man could miss him, and peppered Bruce’s cock with teasing kisses while his hand was busy opening his hole up.

“Rao, Bruce, I love your cock. It’s so big, fills me up so good,” Clark moaned as his fingers brushed over his prostate. “I’m gonna impale myself on your huge prick and ride you for hours.”

Bruce groaned at both the mental imagery and the teasing puffs of air on his heated, sensitive flesh. “God, Clark, please.”

“Anything for you, _:zhaote_ , anything for you,” Clark murmured, using the Kryptonian word for my love.

Clark slid his fingers from his now stretched hole with a whine, before rising to position himself over Bruce and straddling him. He reached back to take Bruce’s cock in hand, and guide it to his hole.

Clark sat there for a moment, leaning slightly back, with Bruce’s hot tool against his entrance. For Bruce, it would only be seconds, but Clark flipped into superspeed to relish the feel. Then he slowly sank down. He let out a low, filthy moan as Bruce began to fill him, and it dragged on.

It felt like an eternity to him. But, Bruce’s hands gripping his thighs and forcing him slower told him the other man thought he was going too fast. He fell out of super speed, and let gravity down most of the work, with Bruce still slowing him.

His moan finally died off when Bruce was fully buried in him, and Bruce brought a hand up to Clark’s face to tenderly stroke one of his high cheekbones.

Bruce teasingly thrust up, jostling Clark and causing him to gasp.

“I thought you were going to ride me for hours, boy,” Bruce smirked at him.

“Oh, Rao, Daddy, I may have overestimated my staying power,” Clark groaned, as he rocked his hips. Bruce was rubbing over his prostate and he wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

“And mine, baby,” Bruce snapped his hips up into Clark. “After you teased me like that? I should punish you, you little brat.”

“Just, _oh god_ , just wanted Daddy to know, _oh fuck yes more_ , how much I love him,” Clark gasped, interspersed with little moans as Bruce brutally thrust up into him.

There was little Clark could do, but hold on for dear life as Bruce fucked up into him. He felt much like he was riding a bronco, as powerful as Bruce’s thrusts were.

Without warning, Bruce flipped them over, pinning Clark’s legs to his chest, and roughly thrusting into him.

“Couldn’t resist, you’re so beautiful,” Bruce murmured breathlessly. “Do you think you can come untouched, Clark?”

“I think, _holy fuck right there_ , I think it’s lucky I haven’t yet. _Rao, more, Bruce, please_.”

“I want you to, Clark,” Bruce bent down, pressing Clark’s legs more into his chest than they were, to give him a gentle kiss. “Cover us in your seed, Clark. Mark me. Mark me like I’m going to mark you.”

“ _Oh, Rao, Bruce_ ,” Clark’s hands twisted in the blankets. 

“Come on, Clark. Come for me.”

“Oh, fuck. Bruce!” Clark’s body arched as he did as commanded and covered them both in his ejaculate.

Clark’s body trembling around him drew Bruce’s release from him, and he came with a series of grunts, as he continued to thrust into Clark, fucking them through their orgasms and seemingly causing several small ones, at least in Clark.

Bruce slowly, carefully pulled out of Clark before falling to the side. Clark gingerly lowered his legs, stretching them out.

“Later, I’m riding you,” Bruce murmured, pulling Clark into his arms. “Show you how it’s done.”

“You do that, B,” Clark yawned, tucking his head into the crook of Bruce’s neck. “But, next time, if you let me do the work, I can show you how capable I am.”

“Next time, don’t spend an hour teasing me.”

“Oh, just go to sleep.”

“Wait. Clark. Does this mean… We’re getting married?” Bruce stared at the ceiling with wide eyes.

“I guess so, yeah. If that’s what you want?” Clark’s voice was soft and questioning.

“If that’s what I want? What the hell did you think those flowers were for?”

“I thought I pissed you off somehow and you were using embarrassment to get back at me?”

“Christ, and you told Lois didn’t you?”

“Uh… Yeah?”

“We’re never living this down. Never. I promise you Diana has already told her about the accidental marriage proposal.”

“Oh, Rao,” Clark groaned.

“We might as well get used to it, now. We’re idiots, Clark,” Bruce sighed. “Go to sleep. We’ll go pick out engagement bands tomorrow.”

“Mmkay,” Clark yawned again, snuggling in closer to Bruce. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” Bruce tightened his hold on Clark, as the alien’s breathing even out into sleep. “I might even have to send that asshole Luthor a thank you basket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zhi, :zhaolodh khahp rrup : Kryptonian for Yes, I love you.  
> Also, the image of the kryptonese is a screenshot from [The Transliterator](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/transliterator.html). I cannot guarantee if it's accurate.  
> :Zhaote is Kryptonian for My Love.
> 
> If you like SuperBat  
> Join Us!  
> I learned the Kryptonian from these lovely people.  
> [Here, at the BatSupes Community!](https://discord.gg/5Na3YGx)


End file.
